Experimental Staff Revisited
Available through DLC pack Dungeon Pack: Seeker of the Deep!. It is a good idea to save before entering this area. Background Once inside you will be restricted to returning and exiting only after you have traveled through 5 floors. The entrance counts as one of them. Elevators can only be accessed on those levels. Good thing about this, you also get a "X Floor Accessed" Achievement. There are 25 floors with an optional boss on the final floor. There are record devices that will provide a back story into the Experimental Staff side of the story, accessible on each floor. Typical enemies will be tougher and higher leveled as you descend into the depths. Places Found in the west East part of the inland sea. Access with White Boa and Nautilus. Break through the barrier ice with the white boa and submerge with the Nautilus to find access. Alternatively, you can fly to the inland sea with the Nautilus and submerge and discover the entrance. When the party returns to the surface, Cartographer Mardohl will give them a reward. The first time you reach a level you get a unique reward as listed below. Each time the party resurfaces from that level again you will receive 5 Heal Full from Cartographer Mardohl instead of the unique reward. Rewards: * Level 5 - Ambrosia x3 * Level 10 - Godly Dragon Tears x5 * Level 15 - Slot Seed x5 * Level 20 - Mana Protector * Level 25 - Slot Seed x10 * Level 26 - Heal Full x5 Inhabitants * Cartographer Mardohl Enemies Floors 1B-4B * Dark Mutation * Toxic Waster * Headless Woodsman * ProtoType 1 * Guard Bot 1 Floors 5B-9B * Sarbella King * Doctor Darkness * Phoenix * Prototype 2 * Guard Bot 2 Floors 10B-14B * Saber Toad * Prototype 3 * Guard Bot 3 * Blue Troll Floors 15B-19B * Arctic Butterfly * Burning Iron * Sky Reaper * Steam K Floors 20B-24B * Dark Kelolon * Diamond Kelolon * Adamantine Kelolon * Supreme K * Faceless Defender Floor 26B * Killalon Resources Main Floor * 5 Healing Tanks * Development Chief Log 1 * 3 Mana Bottles * Security Guard Log Floor 1B * Development Chief Log 2 * Slot Seed * Research Log Floor 2B * 5 Magic Staff Fragment(s) * Development Chief Log 3 * Junior Researcher Log 1 Floor 3B *Ruins Life *Magic Observer Log 1 *3 Magic Storing Stone(s) * Research Log Floor 4B * Junior Researcher Log 2 * Development Chief Log 4 Floor 5B * Professor K Log 1 *Slot Seed * Professor K Log 2 Floor 6B * Beat Stones x5 * Development Chief Log 5 * Development Chief Log 6 Floor 7B * Tidal Wave (Ring) * Magic Researcher Log 1 * Junior Researcher Log 3 Floor 8B * Magic Staff Fragment x3 * Development Chief Log 7 * Resource Manager Log Floor 9B * Technical Research Log 1 * Research Log Floor 10B * Sarbella Fang * Slot Seed * Professor K Log 3 * Professor K Log 4 Floor 11B * 3 Goddess Medicines * Development Chief Log 8 * Development Chief Log 9 Floor 12B * Slot Seed * Magic Researcher Log 2 * Technical Researcher Log 2 Floor 13B * Research Director Log 1 * Technical Researcher Log 3 Floor 14B * Research Director Log 2 * Hellish Dream (Ring) * Development Chief Log 10 * Slot Seed Floor 15B * Ambrosia x3 * Professor K Log 5 * Professor K Log 6 Floor 16B * Development Chief Log 11 * Bandit King (Ring) * Slot Seed * Magic Observer Log 2 Floor 17B * Researcher Log * Technical Researcher Log 4 Floor 18B * Researcher Log * Research Director Log 3 * Air Master (Ring) * Slot Seed x2 Floor 19B * Technical Researcher Log 5 * Magic Observer Log 3 * Mana Prime x5 Floor 20B * Professor K Log 7 * Professor K Log 8 * Godly Dragon's Tears x3 Floor 21B * Development Chief Log 12 * Kelo-Vitamin x5 * Magic Observer Log 4 Floor 22B * Researcher Log * Researcher Log * Slot Seed x2 Floor 23B * Researcher Log * Researcher Log * Goddess Medicine x5 Floor 24B * Development Chief Log 13 * Development Chief Log 14 * End of Kelolon (Ring) * Kelolon's Soul x3 Floor 25B * Professor K Log 9 * Professor K Log 10 * Professor K Log 11 * Godly Dragon Tears x5 * 6 Kelolon Heart(s) Category:Locations Category:Side Quests Category:Downloadable content Category:Experimental Staff Remains